Doorway Of Love
by 8989 Treasured Moments
Summary: Sora & Roxas; Kairi & Naminé... When their fate collides under the doorway of love, what will be the outcome? Paring: Sora&Kairi, Roxas&Naminé


**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Think of this as a returning to Fan Fiction treat! Hope you like it~!**

* * *

**-Doorway Of Love-**

Mid-terms. The last exam.

_Question: Draw a detailed timeline of the main events that happened in WWII._

_German and Japan declares the Axis forces in 1936…_

_Japan invades China in 1937…_

_Italy joins the Axis and invades France, Ejypt and Greece in 1940…_

_US enters the war allying when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in 1941…_

_Then…_

_Soviet forms red army and counter attacks in 1943…_

_Umm…_

_In 1944, the Allies reach the German boarder…_

_And…_

_German Nazis surrender in 1945…_

The bell rings.

I let out a sigh of relieve when I finally completed the last agonizing question on my History test paper. One less bothersome task off my mind.

I stuffed my pencil inside my bag and slung it over my shoulder. With all the textbooks gone, it felt as light as a feather. I grabbed the test papers and handed them in to our History teacher Mr. Lea. Now the last period of class was finally over, it was time to kick back and relax.

After quickly scanning the classroom, I spotted a blonde haired boy in a clean white shirt with a neat tie and grey pants. The school uniform that we had to bare wearing everyday.

"Sora! Our silver haired friend is probably waiting for us. You do know he gets the habit of smashing things when he's impatient. We should hurry before he causes any serious damage to school property."

"Yeah lets get out of here." Anybody who knew Riku well would understand that he is hotheaded enough and capable enough to demolish the school. He'll probably bring us down along with the whole campus if we're late. Riku really is a pain in the ass.

I led the way as Roxas followed to the doorway. We both knew well that we were going to run into trouble if we're late.

But I just didn't know that there was trouble waiting just around the corner.

"Ahh!"

"Yaa!"

"Eek!"

As we walked out the doorway, Roxas and I bumped into unexpected visitors. Literally.

The force knocked me back and Roxas was sent sprawling over me in a girly scream. We took an unpleasant landing on the floor. That really hurt.

Those damn bastards… Can't you see we're in a hurry?

Just when we were about to go out and have some after-exams party, this happens. I raised my head to see who in the world would risk the sake of our school.

After removing Roxas' left shoe from my face, I found myself staring at her eyes. When I looked at them, they seem to suck me right in. Those watery purple eyes had me transfixed. If it wasn't for Roxas moaning and getting up to find his shoe, I could've laid there all afternoon.

I noticed the girl sitting on the floor directly in front of me had auburn red hair trimmed to her small tender shoulders. Her purple eyes were fixed on mine.

New arrivals? At this time of year?

That's when I found a hand waving in front of me.

"Hey, you okay?" The auburn haired girl actually seemed worried about a stranger she just met.

Now normally, gentlemen shouldn't be the ones asking girls to raise their spirits, instead they should stand up, dust themselves and bow to whoever bumped into them as an apology. This is what I wanted to do, but with Roxas' left foot in my face, the situation becomes complicated.

How about "no"? I really don't feel okay. The stench from the blonde's socks is making woozy. Damn… Can't… Think… Straight…

"Yes… I mean… No… I mean… Not really but-… Maybe?" The hell am I talking about? No matter how I try, my mouth just won't say something that makes sense.

"Ahh, well sorry we bumped into you." Waaait a moment here. _We_, as in there's not only you? I managed to rip my eyes off her and look around to find a blonde girl lying besides her. Despite their different colors of hair and eyes, those two girls looked somewhat alike. Instead of amethyst eyes, she had bright Sapphire ones sparkling under the dying sun.

"It's okay. Happens all the time around here." At last I have my ability of speech returned.

She stood up and smiled.

She stood up and smiled.

She stood up and smiled at me.

At me.

Normally, when somebody smiles at me I just return it in a polite manner. Key word: normally. This isn't one of those normal conditions. All I could do is try and extinguish the heat rushing up to my cheeks.

When the girls got up went inside to see Mr. Lea, I figured that it was time to go. It was time to go. Oh. Fuck. It was time to go! Arrrgggg! Riku… He's probably tearing down the front gate by now…

"Rox! Lets go!"

Gotta hurry dammit!

"Rox?" I got no reply of any sort.

"Roxas!" I tried again.

Heck I'm just wasting my breath here. If your not coming, I'm going alone.

After finally managing to remove Roxas' foot from my nose I noticed that the blonde wasn't moving. Experimentally, I squeezed him on the arm.

Nothing. Not even a shiver.

I jabbed him in the ribs. Still as dead as a log.

Hey, if you want to pay for the repair fee, it's all yours. The problem is that they'd drag me along too and I really don't need another incident depleting my bank balance. This comes to desperate measures.

With one hand I grabbed his ear and with the other I positioned it a few centimeters from his face. Here goes nothing.

I closed my eyes and shouted as loud as I dared at the entrance of the classroom followed up by a nice hard slap. That should get some sense into him.

When my eyes opened to check the results of my wake-up-call, I almost blacked out. There, in front of me sat the messy haired blonde in a set of crumpled school uniform staring straight ahead of him as if nothing happened.

This kid is hopeless. Fine, you staying, you paying. I raised myself up when I heard a soft mumble coming from somewhere below me.

"… Blue eyes…"

"What?"

"… Blonde hair…"

"Uhh… Roxas?"

"… Sora…"

What has gone up his mind?

"… Sora…" He called again.

"Yeah, I'm here." But it won't be for long.

"… Pinch me…"

_Pinch you? _Heck dude, I've even slapped you!

"Look Rox, we gotta run. Remember the big scary guy with silver hair? Yeah, he's probably already torn his way to the admission office now."

With that said, he finally snapped to reality.

"Oh… Fudge! Riku! I've forgot!"

Yeah, yeah, save the excuses for later. Just get up. I grabbed his forearm and dragged him through the doorway, down the stairs, up the campus and to the gates. Surprisingly those big black frames didn't have cracks and those metal bars weren't bent. Right in front of the gates parked a silver BMW 325i. Its windows rolled down to reveal a pair of steel cold eyes.

"So, you douchebags coming or not?"

Wow, he must've been in a cheerful mood today. Normally his greeting would contain a few more words that would've broke at least three school rules.

"Yeah. We're game." I elbowed Roxas.

"Right Rox?"

No response.

This time I doubled the strength I used earlier and gave him a square jab in his ribcage.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You guys are hopeless." Was the only thing our underage driver said before he floored the accelerator.

* * *

The first thing I saw was pink. The hot pink that is usually applied on lips. This color was applied to the article of clothing under her skirt.

The article of clothing under her skirt…

The article of clothing under her skirt is pink.

Oh. My. God.

What the hell am I looking at? I quickly scanned my surroundings. Hard wooden floor. Three and a half meter ceiling. Desk positioned in uniform patterns. Under a doorway. A small sign that hung besides the door had bold printed letters written. It read:

"Destiny High Room No. 303 - History"

Oh I'm at school… In the last period… Then what was with the pink article of clothing again? Slowly, I raised my gaze up and found a pair of eyes. A pair of beautiful watery eyes that seemed to suck you in. Iris color: amethyst.

Before I could find my voice to gasp, the edges of her lips curved upwards and froze my panic in an instant.

She smiled.

Again.

At me.

"Wha?"

"Oh, ha-ha, sorry. Didn't notice you there."

Here I was, stumbling face to face with her again. "It's no problem." What do you mean by no problem? If Riku wasn't in one of his better moods yesterday, we would've all been ripped to pieces.

Those purple eyes locked with mine for a moment. Without a doubt, I could feel time growing solid and the air becoming harder to breath in. She really needs to stop doing that.

"I'm Kairi." She introduced as she held out a hand for me. I was certain that if those guys saw me in this embarrassing position, they'd never let me hear the end of it. Thankfully, the class had been emptied out while I had a little nice conversation with Mr. Lea about my declining grades.

"S-S-S-S-S…"

Ugh… After mentally pinching myself, I finally got my tongue untied. "Sora."

She sent me another smile after I had said out my name. Another smile that mad my stomach churn. While I replayed the moment in my head, she slipped her hand under my arm and gave a hard pull.

She straightened me up. With one arm. One arm… Man, it didn't look like that she could summon such strength from a fragile body.

"Well, I've gotta run. I still have some unfinished business with the History teacher."

Well, good times don't last that long. But she could've at least said her goodbyes before running off… Maybe she thinks I'm a weirdo and is now officially trying to avoid contact? No… Then why would she stare at me for so long?...

Damn… Why must girls be so complicated?

"See ya around!"

I turned my head just in time to catch her wink before her back disappeared from my vision.

* * *

"Sora."

"Sora!"

Huh? What happened? I took in my surroundings and narrowly dodged a painful punch to the gut.

"Whoa… Riku!" The silver haired teen blinked back in surprise. He probably didn't know that I was still conscious.

"Now that's taken care of, lets go."

Still the same with the hardcore act. Sometimes, I wish that he could change.

"So what are you guys going to do? You do know that the Christmas prom is coming right up…"

'_You know Roxas, if you like the girl that we met yesterday, you should just go ask her out. Man up bro.'_ Is what I wanted to say. But I didn't have the heart to tell him so, instead I just went along with him.

"I haven't thought of any plans yet." And I pretended that the vanilla ice cream cone in my right hand was really enjoyable to avoid what came next.

"Then…"

Here he goes again. Whenever the kid wanted to prove a point, he'd always take a minute before starting his persuasive speech with a 'then'.

"Do you think I should ask her out?" Her. Please be more specific. There's over a thousand girls attending Destiny High. Which one of them is this 'her'?

"Who?"

"You know… So… What about it?"

Focus on ice cream and please let this question slip. I really don't want to get between relationship problems.

I took a chunk out of my cold treat and stared at the walls then at Riku who was currently sucking on his popsicle stick and back to the walls.

"Well?"

Must. Focus. On. Walls. Hey, that's interesting… I never knew the walls in the ice cream parlor had swirls on them…

A minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

2:55…

2:56…

2:57…

Silently counting, I lifted my head up a bit and noticed that Roxas still had his gazed fixed on me. What's worse is that he looked like that he hasn't lost one bit of interest in the question.

Damn persistent bachelor.

"So you really like her?"

His brows gathered on his forehead when he heard this. It's like he's thinking hard of an acceptable approach to the question.

"Well…"

Persuasive?

"… Not that I really like her, but she does seem kinna cute… So I was wondering if you could…"

Aha. I was right. Trying to talk me into helping him.

"… Ask her name for me."

That was unexpected. It could've been 'ask her opinion on me' or 'tell her that she had a secret admirer', but no… Out of the millions of possibilities, you just want me to ask for her name?

"Sure." What harm could it do?

* * *

For starters, it could make me look like a stalker. When I realized that it wasn't worth it to ask her face to face, I went around campus asking people about this girl. Shoulder length blonde hair, azure blue eyes. That got me quite a few eyebrows from the staff, unbearable giggling from the girls and a few headshakes from the guys.

Ok, it's not like that I'm a stalker or anything. I just happen to carry my friend's favor and ask for the girl's whereabouts. Shit. That actually does sound like I'm stalking. Well so what? I'm doing this as a favor to Roxas.

After a while, it seemed like nobody really knew about her. When I asked about the girl, they'd say that they vaguely have an image in their mind but just couldn't recall her name or where they'd see her.

Well, there was only one last place to check. And I'm dead sure that he knows about it. Mr. Lea.

I mean, those girls had like a chat with him. And a perverted person like him should recall the cute ones.

I picked up my pace and ran up the stairs of our history department two stairs at a time.

Almost there… After this, I can finally go home and relax. All I have to do is get in the doorway, walk up to that red haired teacher, ask him and walk out. Simple right?

But things just didn't seem as easy as they look.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

I rubbed my head. That was a pretty painful head bang. Now whoever you are, please get out of my way so I can go home and…

"Ouch Sora… That hurt."

Her?

"Kairi?"

She smiled at the mention of her name.

She looked so kawaii… Wait… What am I even thinking? Shouldn't I be asking Mr. Lea about the blonde girl instead of calling Kairi cute? Come on brain, stay with me here.

"What a coincidence… Usually they say 'third time's the charm'. I didn't know that you came here so often."

Well you see, first of all he's my history teacher. I take his classes everyday. Does that ring the bell?

"I just have… Some business with him…" That was the truth… Well partly. "Anyways, do you know the blonde girl from the day before yesterday?" Wait… Of course she knows! That was a stupid question.

"Who? My cousin Naminé?" She cocked her head to one side and watched me in amusement. Who would've known that they were cousins? Now that she mentioned it… I did notice that they looked alike from the start… Well then, that's mission accomplished. Time to head out.

"Oh… So that's her name. Well, gotta jet. Later." I took the silence between us as my exit permission. I turned and walked as fast as my legs could carry me… And I would've made it out when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

Her skin felt so smooth. In comparison, silk and velvet seemed to have lost with their flawless texture. But really, when somebody abruptly grips your arm, now's not the time to be complimenting on the texture of their skin.

If this were to happen, I'd suggest anyone to run as fast as you can to the safest place you can think of. That is, if you can escape their clutches. In this case, it didn't work.

"Wait! I thought you said you had business with Mr. Lea."

'_Yeah, but now that you've answered my question in favor of that jerk, I shall return to my humble home now.'_ But I could find my voice when I needed it.

She kept a firm grip on my arm and from the looks of it; she had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Man, this position is uncomfortable with a girl. Heck, cross that. It would be worse if it were to happen with a guy…

After an awkward pause that seemed to last forever, I finally spoke up.

"Okay…"

And when I did, the mixture of events came spilling out of my mouth.

"… My friend wanted to ask the name of the girl who was beside you the other day so I came to the school in favor to him and asked just about everybody on campus but they didn't seem like they knew anything so I thought that I would find something useful from our History teacher Mr. Lea and…"

"Well, you could've just said so." Her tone was unreadable.

Wait… I've read about this kind of situation in books before. There's only two possible outcomes:

One is that she gets really angry and either throws a fit or ignores me for the rest of my life.

Two is that she pretends that nothing ever happened and walks away a little disappointed.

So right now, I'm praying to whomever that's up there to make the second possible ending come true.

One Mississippi…

Two Mississippi…

Three Mississippi…

I have a bad feeling about where this impasse is turning.

Her grip loosened. "Roxas… Was his name Roxas?"

Weird question, but as long as it doesn't relate to outcome number one is fine by me. "Yeah."

"You know Nami asked the same thing. She wanted to know more about your friend."

Well, there you have it! I'm off the hook! If this conversation crashes, it'll crash down on Roxas. Not me! Now I know that isn't really what a friend would do, but it beats getting weird looks from Kairi any day.

"Really?" By now, her hand had completely slipped off. Now's my chance to make a break for it, but for some reason, my legs stay put.

"Yeah, and you know, I've been looking everywhere for you as well."

Aww fuck… Did she finally remember the business with me? And what did she want with me anyways?

I couldn't see her face, but from the tone of her voice, she sounded dead serious.

Another silence. Although it really isn't possible, this one seemed even longer than the last.

It was Kairi who broke the silence first. "I was wondering if you'd like to go grab some ice cream." Her tone sounded calm but her voice was a bit shaky like she was forcing herself to say that.

Hmm… Ice cream… Not a bad idea, but won't something happen? I could be caught up in who-knows-how-many-more-of-these awkward moments.

The easiest thing to do: let her down softly. Make it so it sounded like that you'd really love to but just don't have the time. A trick I learned from Roxas. He really isn't the type that mixes well with the stuff Riku and I love. Skydiving, bungee, mountain climbing without safety equipment… Usually he just pulls out this trick and try to weasel his way out but Riku and I know better. In conclusion, he'd end up half screaming his head off while dangling from a t tree wrapped around in parachute cords.

Just hope this works. "Umm, I'd really love to…"

"Great. Lets go." She cut in before I could say the 'but'. Now look at the trouble I'm in for…

* * *

By ice cream, she didn't mean the one where Roxas, Riku and I went usually. The place had walls made of leaves to match the tropical island theme while the rest of the island was as modern as you could get. We sat outside with a good view of the sunset just for kicks.

The funny thing is that even though I grew up on this island, I still couldn't understand a word on the menu. The characters jumbled together creating pages of unknown linguistic. And I thought by ice cream, it meant that we'd grab our icy delicacies and get out of here. Turned out that she didn't have anything to do in the evening and had all the time in the world to kill.

Here are some of the things I've concluded from the situation:

One is that sitting under a paopu tree, facing a girl whose eyes are on you the whole time, under the setting sun tends to make a guy like me feel uncomfortable.

Two is that this paopu cream flavored ice cream is out of this world.

Under the orangey red glow from the dying sun, it gives off a color… Just like her skin. Now that I've noticed, her face really does look appealing. Her adorable purple eyes seemed to sparkle on their own; her cut little nose really suits the smooth angles of her face; and her lips…

"… So then we had to go and introduce us to Mr. Lea."

Red as cherry.

"Are you even paying attention?"

How could I when your this distracting? It should be illegal to look this good in high school.

"Yeah… Something about needing to get familiar with the teachers and retaking mid-terms right?"

"Not retaking… Since we didn't have time to do that at our old school." Her brows furrowed together for a moment before she sighed and relaxed.

"Right…" Well I think I like her.

"Ugh… Hopeless."

Sorry girl, but if you put yourself in my shoes, I bet that you would've flooded the place with your saliva already.

There was a pause in our conversation. Since it was more of an one-way chat, I'm guessing that she needed a break from chatting nonstop for the last few minutes.

"You know Christmas is coming up…"

"So is the prom…" I blurted before I could stop myself.

That seemed to change the atmosphere around us. I could feel the air grow tense, just itching for something bad to happen. Good for me.

"You know I was wondering if…"

"If Roxas will ask her out?" It would be a good idea to see that blonde to get out of his house once in a while…

"I'm sure Nami would love to go… It's getting late, maybe we should go."

That's what I've been trying to say the whole time. Thank you for understanding. "Yeah, lets go."

The whole thing hadn't been as bad as I expected. The ice cream was rather delicious. The experience was pleasant, minus the part about getting my head caught between the branches above the doorway as I exited. At least I didn't need plastic surgery.

* * *

However, I'm starting to think that a certain blonde would need some mental treatments.

From the side, the first thing that came to my mind was that he's passed out. Just a moment ago when we walked up to the doorway and exited history class he was still fine. That is until we ran into an old friend. Literally.

She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that matched Roxas'. Before the poor boy could even say anything, he blacked out. And now I'm here trying to slap some sense into him while the girl sat beside him looking ready to let lose some tears.

With each blow, a new mark was added to his face.

"Rox!"

_Slap._

"Roxas!"

_Slap!_

After a while, even my hand was getting sore. I figured that Roxas wouldn't be up anytime soon. I can tell from the red smudges on his face. The handprints had layered on top of each other so now, you couldn't even see the slap marks anymore on his face. Instead, there are red areas of puffed up muscles.

"I think he's out cold. Maybe got a little too excited from the sight of you…"

"Is he sleeping?"

How would I…

_Snore._

Well there's your answer.

Doesn't he feel embarrassed sleeping like that in front of the girl he likes?

_Snore._

I guess not…

Just then the knocked out blonde began to toss and turn on the floor.

"Ugh… No… Come back…"

Well I would've been surprised but this is Roxas. He's just… Unique that way…

"… Please…"

"Roxas? Are you awake?"

"… No…"

"…" You know even though your sleeping, your still can be unbearably annoying. His fit calmed for a moment. Just when I was about to let out a breath of relieve, the blonde suddenly raised his hand. As if by any means, it was positioned in front of Naminé.

The girl blushed and looked like that she wanted to stand up and leave this awkward situation. I know I would've if some weird kid I just met a few days ago suddenly points his hand at me.

"… No… Naminé… Don't leave…"

His palm seemed to open and close as if he was trying to catch something.

Her muscles tensed.

"… Please…"

Just when I thought it couldn't get any crazier, it did.

"… Naminé… I love you… So… Please don't… Leave me…" It was like that he'd been rehearsing the line. That kid really knows how to get a girl's attention. I'll give him that much credit.

"… Naminé… Don't go…" His hand reached out even further as if it was searching for something. She took his hand.

"… Please…" He muttered with drool still flowing from the corners of his mouth. Even with that, the girl didn't seem one bit disgusted by this. If anything, she seemed happy.

"I'm here… I promise I won't leave."

"… Thank you…" Roxas smiled in his dream. It appeared extremely well acted that it might've just been a way to capture her heart, but it really did look like that he was asleep. Thus, what he said clicked perfectly with his feelings.

* * *

The roar over the arcade was really deafening. Sounds of games blinking, machines humming; the sounds of fake explosions from machine gun based first person shooter games, the sounds of smashing and grunts coming from gaming systems involved with action and violence… Luckily, these were loud enough to bring Roxas back to reality.

"Well, it looks like the 'sleeping beauty' has finally awoken from her beauty nap."

He yawned. "Where am I?"

"Hmm… you mean you really don't know?" Note to self. Remind Roxas to get his memory checked along with his brain. "This is Ultima Arcade. Does that ring the bell?"

"How did I get here? All I remember is that we saw her and then…"

"And then you decided to take a nice long nap on the floor. Riku was so about you taking such a long time, he decided that we come to the arcade so he could take out his anger on the machines instead of us."

I pointed towards the direction where Riku was playing wack-a-mole with a real aluminum baseball bat, with each smash the machine shook. Those poor rodents didn't stand a chance…

So back to my point. "You actually don't remember anything?"

"Other than seeing Naminé, then no."

"You seriously don't remember confessing to her?"

That got the boy's attention.

"What?" He nearly sprung up from the bench that we were sitting on.

"Relax. You just said stuff like 'Naminé, please don't go! I love you!" I mocked in a higher voice.

He rested his head between his hands looking baffled. "Why did I actually say that out loud?" Well, if someone can't control their own mouth, then I suggest to go for a check up. You really need it.

"Say what out loud?" I played dumb. Better to not get between relationship problems but those two really looked like that they were made for each other.

"I was dreaming… I dreamt of a time when Naminé and Kairi left… I was so devastated… I ran after them and begged her not to leave…" Now that he mentioned it, I really can't picture the scene if Kairi actually left… For good…

"They wouldn't stop. So I tried confessing…" The boy hid his face deeper between his hands, probably out of embarrassment.

"And you'd think that would stop them leaving…"

"Yeah, but I never knew that it would end up like this."

He looked on the verge of breaking down to tears. Well I don't really have the heart to let him cry tears of sorrow… Not in front of me anyways. "That's not the only thing that happened…"

"Huh?" Roxas lifted his head slightly to get a better angle of hearing.

"You know she answered your call. She held your hand and promised that she won't ever leave you."

"So she doesn't think I'm a freak or anything?"

'_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that…'_ Is what I wanted to say, but seeing him this desperate, I told him the truth.

"She was happy."

With that, the blonde slumped back in the bench and leaned on the wall with a goofy grin. I shook my head at his expression. Predictable. We both leaned back and watched the gamers pour their pocket cash in the machines and at Riku who was currently bashing the head off his opponent in _Street Fighter II._

After a while, Roxas broke the silence that had settled between us. "Oh and Sora… Did I hit my head or something? Why are my cheeks so sore?"

I turned away from that question and whistled innocently. Lets just let this one slip past.

* * *

And at last it was Friday. The last day of school before our winter holidays began. Also the day the Christmas prom would be hosted during at nightfall.

I've made it to the last period already. After enduring through English speeches, math fomulas, music notation, scientific elements, the agonizing Social Studies and playing a hard game of blitzball in Physical Education, I've finally dragged my worn down body up the stairs of the History Department and to room 303.

History class.

The first thing I noticed when I entered through the doorway was that a mistletoe hung up upon the door frame. From what Roxas told me, Mr. Lea wanted to get a last-minute partner for the dance. Unfortunately, the only other staff member that walked in was another history teacher that had a classroom right next door- Miss Relena. She was about to ask Lea if he had an extra marker to spare but after she saw the mistletoe, she turned around and headed out without a word.

Serves him right for being such a huge mentally distorted pervert.

The class went on. Seconds ticked by, followed by minutes. Finally the last bell had finally rung.

I didn't even bother to clean up the mess on my desk. With one hand, I ripped open my bag and with the other I clamped everything in. The fastest way to pack up. When I looked around to see how the other students were doing, I noticed that many of them didn't even bother with their stuff. They just left it sprawled across their desks and ran straight out the door for the stairs.

In less than a minute, the class was already half empty. The ones who didn't rush out and prepare for the big night was the ones who didn't have dates yet. Speaking of which… I'm going to have to sit out the dance this year again… Well at least I still have Riku for company…

"Sora! She said yes!"

Oh right. Thank you for rubbing it in my f ace. Some friend you are Roxas…

"That's great!"

"Lets get back quick. I still can't decide what to wear yet." This blonde has gone overboard.

"Yeah." We slung our bags on our backs and began down the front of the classroom for the door that would lead us to freedom… A month's worth of freedom.

That's when our plans got delayed.

"Ugh..."

"Ow!"

"Ahh!"

"Eek!"

My powerless body gave in under the weight of my bag. I closed my eyes and prepared for a crash landing on the cold hard floorboard. I collapsed onto something soft. Something smooth. I looked over at Roxas. He had Naminé sitting on him. He nodded towards me and gave me double thumbs up. I had no idea what he meant until I noticed that the cushion I fell on top was actually Kairi.

"K-Kairi!" I was a loss for words.

"Miss me?" She giggled.

I ignored the rhetorical question and straightened myself and helped her up. She looked angelic and devilish at the same time. Her fair skin, lavender eyes glowed under the setting sun. Her flaming auburn hair and mischievous smile made her playful and… Wickedly beautiful.

Roxas seemed to notice something. He pointed upward. I followed his finger and found a mistletoe hung above us.

Purely coincidence. To think that we didn't even know the other existed until we met each other under this very doorway. Now, it feels like that they're a part of our lives that we couldn't possible forget.

The rest of the class seemed to have also noticed the Christmas decoration dangling from the doorframe. They started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Roxas and Naminé both blushed madly. Eventually Roxas gave in and leaned towards her with his check. His courage was awarded with a quick, friendly peck.

How cute.

Unfortunately, the chanting didn't end. In fact it even got louder. This time, everyone had their gazes upon me and Kairi. Even the blonde couple chanted along with the rest of the student body.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The atmosphere around us grew thick. Breathing became hard in the warm humid air. I blushed.

What could I do? With my hands behind my back, I slowly leaned towards her with my cheek and prepared myself for the sensation. Instead of receiving a quick kiss on the left half of my face, I found myself being strangled. Literally.

I looked down and found that Kairi had a hand on my tie. I was suffocating.

"… Can't… Breath…"

My face was probably as red as Kairi's hair by now. Partly from embarrassment, partly from lack of oxygen.

She tugged on my tie so we were now face to face. And she leaned in. Her soft lips planted a lingering kiss on mine. My mind went blank.

Finally she let go. Air! Oh, how I had missed you old friend! I stepped back and stretched out the noose formed by my tie. Breathing sure felt good.

"So you have any plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes… In fact I do…" When she heard this, she seemed a little disappointed. "… I plan to spend time with you at the prom. Kairi, will you be my date?"

I got no response or reaction from her for one whole second. Then two whole seconds. Then three-

She tackled me down and knocked me under the doorway with the mistletoe again.

And… I guess that kiss meant that she'd love to go.

* * *

**A/N: I added a few relevant details to the story to lengthen it a bit… After all, the new trend is writing random stuff but not moving anywhere to the plot right? Note: I used the original names for the organization members. Lea in this case is actually Axel and Relena is Larxene (although some argue that her name might be Arlene, I thought that Relena suited her better).**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor I doubt I will in the future either. Hope you liked this update. – 8989™**

**Oh and a reminder for all those Kingdom Hearts gamers out there: Dream Drop Distance 3D just came out on March 29. I'm going to buy a 3DS :D**

**Thank you~!**


End file.
